World Map
Since there's no official world map that I could find, I wanted a place to gather quotes with geographical info from the web novel to maybe create a raw map. Obviously this page will be full of spoilers, read at your own risk. As this page is supposed to gather geography-oriented info, please put additional info about listed locations onto their own respective pages (except for countries where there isn't enough info for a separate article). Names and events from the Light Novel might differ. I'll also stick to Dukedom/Marquisdom/Earldom from the original translation of the Web Novel instead of the Duchy/Marquisate/County from the Light Novel. Shiga Kingdom Central Territory A territory under the direct rule of the Shiga King Royal Capital The capital city of the Shiga Kingdom. Selbira the Labyrinth City A city under direct rule of the Shiga King, governed in his name by Marquis Ashinen due the strategic importance of the Labyrinth located on the city outskirts. Notable locations: * Holy Living Armor Tomb - Remains of Furu Empire, a base of operation for Holy Living Armors: General and Dynast. Located in a great canyon at the boundary of a territory under direct control of the king, far south-south-west from the Labyrinth City. Bisthal Dukedom (On the way from Hosbed and Suibod villages in Lesseu Earldom to the Zareok, Garuok and Yowok Kingdoms of the Western ??? Kingdoms Group, specialized in monster taming) Duchy Capital The capital city of Bisthal Dukedom located near a huge lake, five times the size of Lake Biwa. Oyugock Dukedom A large territory bordering Muno Marquisdom to the ???, and Rumooku Kingdom to the east. Oyugock Capital The capital city of the Oyugock Dukedom and the former capital city of the Shiga Kingdom causing the city to often be called the "Old Capital". Bollhart City A self-governed dominion of dwarfs located by the south highway leading from Muno Marquisdom to the Oyugock Capital. Muno Marquisdom A large territory approximately the size of Hokkaido bordering Kuhanou Earldom to the north and Oyugock Dukedom to the south-west???. The territory is relatively flat, although surrounded by mountains, with two rivers coming together in a lake in the middle of a great forest north-west of the Muno City covering about 30 percent of the territory, before continuing on south past Muno City toward the Oyugock Dukedom. There are 4 cities and 7 towns in total, with 2 cities and 3 towns being currently under Marquis Muno's control, as well as several villages along the borders and the south highway connecting the Kuhanou Earldom and the Oyugock Dukedom. Several decades ago it collapsed into ruin after the death of the entire extended family of Former Marquis Muno, causing majority of the territory to fall under monster/local rule with mines located on the borders being redistributed to bordering Shiga territories. Despite the fact that only alternative route from Kuhanou Earldom in the north to the Oyugock Dukedom in the south leads north through the Seryuu Earldom and around the Royal Capital, until not so long ago many people chose to take the detour because of the terrible state of affairs in Muno Marquisdom at the time. In recent years the territory has seen a huge upswing in terms of development, population, general safety, quality of living, and overall renown, causing large amount of people to immigrate to once almost abandoned towns and villages. The control over several monster-occupied towns was also restored, and as a result the territory was able to regain a part of its former glory as well as the status of a Marquisdom. Muno City The capital city of the Muno Marquisdom located south-east of the great forest. A medieval european style city with a castle and walls surrounding the entire area. Notable locations: * Brighton City - a city in the mountains near the west-northwest border almost 30 miles from the silver mines in the Kuhanou Earldom formerly occupied by the local kobold tribe, currently populated with various immigrants and governed by Lina Emlin in the name of Earl Pendragon * Tagenkoumi Town - a town located atop a large vein of silver, mithril and blue crystals, recently recaptured by Satou and his companions, currently populated with kobolds, former demi-human slaves from Seryuu Earldom and various other immigrants and governed in the name of Viscount Kishresgalza * Pendragon Village - a small village on the bank of a river created by Satou and populated by local elders and children (In the Light Novel instead of creating a village, Satou and his companions cleared a ruined fortress on a mountain by the river and invited the elders and children to occupy it) * Giant's Village - a village located under a Mountain Tree in the great forest housing a wide manner of fantastical creatures, with varied architecture to accommodate inhabitants of various sizes (only mentioned by name in the Web Novel) * Orc Empire Ruins - a group of building in the great forest dating back to the Orc Empire, looking like facilities for astronomical observations (only in the Light Novel) Kuhanou Earldom A territory bordering the Seryuu Earldom to the north, the Grey Rat Principality to the north-east and the Muno Marquisdom to the south (and close enough to Lessau Earldom to fall under the local branch office of Echigoya Firm). Kuhanou City The capital city of the Kuhanou Earldom located north of the forest of illusions Notable locations: * Noukee Town - a town located along the south highway close to the northern border with Seryuu Earldom * Forest of Illusions - a forest located on a source near Noukee Town, guarded by a witch * Uke Village - an abandoned pottery village located along the south highway between Noukee Town and Sedum City * Sedum City - a castle city located along the south highway close to the silver mines on the southern border with Muno Marquisdom, about the same size as Seryuu City * Silver Mines - several mines located in the former Muno Marquisdom's territory, redistributed to Kuhanou Earldom after the collapse of the Former House Muno. In the past they were often attacked by the kobolds living in the Muno Marquisdom's territory Lesseu Earldom Notable locations: * Hosbed and Suibod villages - two villages where the "Blood of Lesseu" is produced Seryuu Earldom A territory stretching about forty miles in all directions from the Soldiers’ Stronghold, bordering the Northern Countries to the north, the Dragon's Valley to the east, the Ash Rats Principality to the south-east and the Kuhanou Earldom to the south. It has two cities and multiple villages, none of which are located to the east of Seryuu City (towards the Dragon's Valley). Seryuu City The capital city of the Seryuu Earldom located 12 miles from the Soldiers’ Stronghold at the earldom's eastern border. A medieval European style city with a central keep and walls encircling the city's 4 main districts: * Central District - a high-end district behind the inner wall with expensive shops and nobility-owned mansions * South District - the main trading district with a wide street leading from the main gate to the inner keep lined with mid-end shops * East District - residential district where most of the free citizens live with streets lined by various stalls * West District - the artisan district housing the meat processing facilities, various workshops and grey-area businesses as well as a slave market Notable city locations: * Monzen Inn - an inn located by the main gate where Satou stayed while in Seryuu City owned by Martha's mother, managed with Martha and Yuni's help * Handyman Store - a shop owned by Yusalatouya and managed by Nadi * Labyrinth of Devil - a labyrinth located in the West District Notable locations: * Soldiers’ Stronghold - an abandoned stronghold on the border with the Dragon's Valley * Mountainous City - a city located in the mountains along the west highway, roughly thirty miles from the Soldiers’ Stronghold * Kainona Town - a town located along the south highway leading from Seryuu City towards Kuhanou Earldom * Monolith - a broken travel gate in the shape of three toppled over stone Tori gates located by the south highway between Seryuu City and Kainona Town Other Countries Furu Empire (Fallen) Orc Empire (Fallen) An orc empire that existed before the Shiga Kingdom was founded on the territories of the present-day Muno Marquisdom and Oyugock Dukedom. Saga Empire Located on the northern part of the continent. Weasel Empire Located on the eastern part of the continent. Capital City Notable locations: * Parishes - Enclosed outer regions of the Weasel Empire, housing the pious citizens. Ash Rats Principality A self-governed dominion of the rat people in the mountains bordering the Kuhanou Earldom to the South, Seryuu Earldom to the north-west and Dragon's Valley to the north-east. Rat Village A rat village located between Seryuu City and Maze of Trazayuya Notable locations: * Maze of Trazayuya - (aka. Trazayuya's Cradle) an underground elf training facility created by the elf sage Trazayuya inside a mountain in the north??? of the Grey Rat Principality modeled after a dungeon (in the Light Novel it's located inside a Mountain Tree instead) Dejima Island An island on the eastern coast of Weasel Empire. It succeeded from the Weasel Empire not long before its fall and became an independent territory recognized by the Shiga Kingdom ruled by the Weasel Emperor's son. Notable locations: * Phantasmal Labyrinth - located in a volcano on an island next to Dejima Island Garleon Union One of the kingdoms located on the western part of the continent. A union of 9 trade cities, the leading Garleok City, two other unnamed trade cities and 6 cities constituting the Gaboz Kingdom. Garleok City The capital city of the Garleon Union. A Venice-like city often called "Jewel of the West", situated on the ocean coast and surrounded by rivers. The city is surrounded by monster warding stone monuments engraved with Garleon holy symbols, creating a small sea with a lot of shellfish and fish farms. Notable locations: * Main Temple of God Heraruon - located in Garleok City Garuok Kingdom One of the kingdoms located on the western part of the continent located between the Zareok Kigdom and Yowok Kingdom. A kingdom where a lot of wood-works and coals exist, known for the furniture made by master craftsmen of this kingdom are famous even in Shiga Kingdom and Saga Empire. Kingdom has symbiotic relationship with the neighboring Deer-folk kin offering their military force in exchange for food supply, as well as Squirrel-folk kin working away from home as furniture craftsmen. Lalakie Kingdom (Fallen) Pier Rock One of the kingdoms located on the western part of the continent, often called the "Country of Transformation". Neighbors Tokiswolk Kingdom, Notable locations: * Main Temple of God Zaikuon - located in Capital City Sania Kingdom One of the kingdoms located on the western part of the continent. A desert kingdom located to the west of the Great Desert where Labyrinth City Selbira is, beyond the southern central mountains. Capital City A port city surrounded by the "Small Sand Sea" with Arabian-like architecture. Notable locations: * Main Temple of God Heraruon - located in or near Capital City * Sandstone Labyrinth withered - located in the "Small Sand Sea" Tokiswolk Kingdom One of the kingdoms located on the western part of the continent. Neighbors Pier Rock. Yowok Kingdom One of the kingdoms located on the western part of the continent. Neighbors Garuok Kingdom. It's larger than other small kingdoms since several years ago it has absorbed the neighboring Kubooku Kingdom in order to take control of the withered labyrinth below the kingdom's capital. There are two cities and seven towns (including the old Kuuboku Kingdom's capital city). Notable locations: * Goblin Labyrinth: Ruin - The partially revived labyrinth under the former Kubooku Kingdom capital Zareok Kingdom One of the kingdom located on the western part of the continent bordering the Bisthal Dukedom in Shiga Kingdom and Garuok Kingdom. According to the Tourism Ministry's document, it seems to be an idyllic kingdom that specializes in wool products. Unaffiliated Dominions Elf Villages Villages of several elf clans tasked with protecting the World Trees, usually located at the root of each clan's respective tree. Boruenan Clan Village An elf village located at the foot of the World Tree in Boruenan Forest in the south-east of the Shiga Kingdom. The forest borders Oyugock Dukedom of Shiga Kingdom (separated by Black Mountains) to the north-west. Other Elf Clan Villages * Monster Dominions Various territories created when a strong monster above certain level continues to rule the local Source, often located between the borders of neighboring countries. Dragon's Valley A wasteland 60 miles to the east of the Soldiers’ Stronghold at the edge of Seryuu Earldom (LN) with a landscape reminiscent of the the North American Grand Canyon. The place is surrounded by a barrier preventing human access. It also houses the largest source on the continent, causing it to be populated solely by dragons and dragon-kin tribes. Other Notable Monster Domains * Black Dragon Mountains - a mountain chain separating the Oyugock Dukedom in the ??? from the Rumooku Kingdom in the east and the Boruenan Forest in the ???. Home to the Black Dragon Heiron, and numerous Vyverns, with several tribes villages where wandering elves have planted Trees of Healing in places with high concentration of spirits (LN). * Wyvern Mountain - a monster domain located between the borders of Garuok Kingdom and Yowok Kingdom with a wyvern nest located on a mountain peak, which proved to be a great source of White Dragon Stones (dried wyvern excrement) used to create the all-purpose antidote. * A dragon habitat between the Weasel Empire and the small kingdoms to the east of Shiga Kingdom (mentioned in LN 7-1). Category:Places